


Two of them

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when another Parker is brought into the world where one already exists? What happens with two spider-people running around?
Relationships: Penny Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Penny Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Two of them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill, recently I have been really busy as well as running low on the main series and I don't want quality to go down so I'm taking a break from it and will return to it later.  
Thanks for the prompt, hopefully it was what you wanted. changed it a bit just cause and don't really have any reason for it.  
No smut in this one because I have not written any in a while and I don't have that much time to sink into this.  
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

The avengers sat around watching a movie in the main area together, it was winding down and everyone got up and stretched out before the next one started. Sam turned around to see Wanda and Peter still sitting. He picked up his drink and finished it. 

" Can you two go be a couple somewhere else? " 

" Can you go be single somewhere else? " Wanda said back. 

" I'm just sitting here. " Peter said trying to keep his voice neutral. 

" Right. " 

" We were just watching the movie and having fun Sam, I don't see a problem. " She said. 

" Right well what are you doing now then? " 

" Waiting for the next one to start, the last movie ended. " He sighed before setting down his drink and the glass shattered from the small table. 

" Sam. " Tony said, " It's not that serious, calm down before I run out of money fixing everything. It's bad enough those two break furniture I don't need you too as well. " 

" Hey! " Peter yelled. 

" That wasn't me. " He defended. 

" We just saw you do it. " Bucky said. 

" No I mean, I gently set it down. You saw me I didn't slam it and I don't have the strength to just accidentally break something. " He tried to explain when the rest of the table shook. " See? " 

" Well we aren't under attack, FRIDAY would've said something. " Tony said. 

" Maybe it's something good. " Peter hoped. " I mean that'll be cool right, something good happening. Maybe Thor is visiting. " 

" No thunder kiddo. " 

" Right. " 

" Guys, heads up. " Natasha said and everyone looked to the ceiling to see a bright red portal opening up wider and wider. 

" Please be friendly, please be friendly, please be friendly. " Peter chanted to himself. 

" Not likely squirt. " Tony said as he tapped his chest and engaged his suit. At that moment someone fell through the portal and collapsed on to the table smashing it completely. That's when the portal closed in on itself. The person was dressed in Peter's suit, completely identical to the one Stark gave him. 

" Uh. " He said openly, " Is that mine? " 

" Ease up there. Don't know anything yet. " 

" Right. Right. " The person began to stir and tried standing but fell over but Peter rushed over to catch them. 

" Hey. " 

" Hey, thanks. " 

" Yeah. " He said flatly. The person righted themselves and turned to look around them and their shoulders slagged. 

" Thank god. I thought I was dead. " 

" Mind telling us who you are and how or why you got here? " Tony said with a repulsor at the ready. 

" Oh right uh well. " She took off the mask to reveal her face. " I'm Penny Parker and I'm from an alternate universe. " She said and began to look around for others to recognize. Her eyes landed on Peter and something clicked. 

" Woah, you're just like me. " They said in unison. " So cool. " They reached a hand up and linked hands together. 

" Okay that's the who, now time for the how and why. " 

" Right well in my world it was ending, like the planet was dying because people were idiots and mistreated it. Anyone that tried to help got shut down by the big companies doing it. Also mutants weren't really accepted and more like shunned and outed, imagine what it was like for the homosexual community before 2016. Something similar but more outright violent and it didn't stop, so the heros of my planet banded together and left. Wanda had sent us through a bunch of different universes and eventually we all found one. " 

" So you just left? You didn't defend anyone else, what about the innocent? " 

" What do you mean? " 

" The avengers just up and left, what if there's an invasion? " 

" One never has there been an invasion, two the avengers were basically rebels of the enhanced and saught out freedom for themselves, three the planet is dying if any alien did invade they would leave right away. If not then not my problem, my entire life they mistreated us and abused and battered us, so if they get that done to them then so be it. " 

" That's extreme. " 

" Yeah and so is the things they did to people like me. " 

" Wait you said Wanda brought you here. " 

" Right she opened up portals and bam! New planet. " She shrugged. 

" Do you think that you could do that Wanda? " Peter asked making Penny look over to Wanda and going wide eyed. 

" Wanda! " She shouted and ran to her before bringing her into a hug and kissing her all over her face. " I didn't know that you'd be in this world, with how many universes there are I thought I'd get one without you. " She gushed. 

" I take it that we were a thing on your world? " Wanda guessed. 

" Yep, and you were so amazing. I mean truly. " 

" Well I don't want to sound um... " 

" Well I can't wait to see what you're all about. " Wanda interrupted. Making everyone a little shocked. " What? Don't judge me, if you Parker can rock my world, then I wonder what two can do. " 

" Isn't that incest? I mean I would be you know with my self? " Peter asked. 

" No, it's just masturbation. Like you said, it's yourself. " 

" Right. " Penny agreed. " Besides the more the merrier. " She whispered into Wanda's ear making her shudder. 

" Would you look at the time, we better head to bed. " Wanda said before Penny stood and lifted her up. 

" I'm still stronger than you. " She said before walking away towards the elevator. Peter was quick to follow. 

" Thanks for the movie guys, it was fun. " He said in rushed goodbye before ascending to the next floor. 

The next morning as the three of them came back down for breakfast, Wanda was limping and covered in bruises. She had to get a pillow from the living room to sit on before she could eat breakfast. 

" Hey Mr.Stark we're gonna need a new bed and desk. " Penny said before reaching across and swiping the plate of bacon he was holding. 

Tony sighed. " There is two of them. " Bucky muttered, " One was bad enough. " 

" Why do you need new furniture? " 

" Really? " Wanda asked, " For someone so smart you ask a lot of stupid questions. " 

" Fine. " 

" Well maybe next time get a board that can handle the neutron style. " Penny said laughing out loud. 

" What? " 

" You wouldn't get it. It's a joke from my planet. " She said still giggling. 


End file.
